doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A TARDIS do Doctor
A TARDIS do Doctor '''- as vezes chamada de '''a Nave '''pelo o Primeiro Doctor, e antes '''a Caixa, e na grande maioria das vezes, simplesmente TARDIS (PROSA: Time and Relative, HQ: Food for Thought) - é o meio primário de viagem do Doctor. É capaz de viajar pelo tempo e espaço. O Doctor viajou nela desde o Big Bang (TV: Terminus, Castrovalva,the rings of akaten, ÁUDIO: Slipback) até o fim do universo no ano cem trilhões. (TV: Utopia) A TARDIS também foi capaz de viajar entre realidades paralelas, apesar do fato de que ela não foi desenhada especificamente para viagens inter-dimensionais. (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) Outros Time Lords frequentemente caracterizavam a TARDIS do Doctor como lamentavelmente desatualiazada.'' (TV: The Time Meddler, The Claws of Axos, The Ribos Operation')'' '''De fato, ao menos na época da quarta encarnação do Doctor, se não um pouco antes, o modelo - chamado de "Tipo 40" - havia sido retirado de serviço em Gallifrey. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time)'' A nave estava propensa a uma série de falhas técnicas, que vão desde recursos esgotados (TV: An Unearthly Child, The Wheel in Space, Vengeance on Varos) ''até controles com defeito ''(TV: The Edge of Destruction) a uma simples incapacidade de chegar ao tempo ou local desejado. ''(TV: The Visitation, Attack of the Cybermen, The Eleventh Hour, Victory of the Daleks, The Girl Who Waited e vários outros) A tardis do doutor tem um defeito no circuito camaleão que a travou na forma de uma cabine de policia londrina dos anos 60 Nome “TARDIS” é uma abreviação. Susan, a neta do Doctor conta a Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, no episódio An Unearthly Child, que ela “inventou o nome ‘TARDIS’ das iniciais” do nome completo, “Time And Relative Dimension In Space” (Tempo e Relativas Dimensões No Espaço). Enquanto alguns Time Lords, como Castellan Spandrell e Romana I, utilizaram o nome genérico “Cápsula TT”, outros estavam familiarizados com a abraviação de Susan. Alguns seres à margem da sociedade dos Time Lords, como the Sisterhood of Karn, também conheciam a abreviação mesmo não sendo dita pelo Doctor ou seus companions. Voo A TARDIS geralmente move-se através do tempo e espaço, “desaparecendo lá e reaparecendo aqui”, um processo conhecido como “des- e re-materialização”. Isto é controlado pelo circuito de desmaterialização. Pode voar através do espaço como uma nave espacial convencional, mas fazer isso por longos períodos pode danificar a nave, pelo menos no caso da TARDIS do Doctor. Durante a operação, um som característico de moagem e zumbido geralmente era ouvido. River Song, mostrou uma vez como a TARDIS pode materializar-se em silêncio, dizendo para o Doctor que o barulho é causado por deixar os freios de mão puxados. TARDIS pilotadas por outros (como Master e Rani) produziram o mesmo som no curso de sua operação normal. O próprio Doctor já materializou sua TARDIS mais de uma vez sem fazer barulho. Quando uma TARDIS materializa-se, o resultado pode ser ventos fortes e pequenos tremores, o suficiente para abalar copos de vinho, na área onde apareceu. Se uma TARDIS materializa-se em um espaço ocupado por outro objeto, o mesmo pode aparecer dentro da TARDIS.. Por outro lado, a TARDIS pode desmaterializar-se, deixando para trás os seus ocupantes. Se a TARDIS aterrissa no mesmo espaço e tempo que outra TARDIS, o tempo pode entrar em colapso, destruindo ambas TARDIS, seus ocupantes e até mesmo causar um buraco negro que poderia destruir o universo. No entanto, o colapso do tempo pode ser evitado materializando-se dentro da outra TARDIS. Mas também há perigos, incluindo loops no espaço. Tipos EXPLORATÓRIA A maioria das TARDISes foram utilizadas para observação de vários lugares e tempos. Este tipo sofreu modificações ao longo dos anos. Cada novo modelo recebeu uma série distinta para diferenciá-lo de outros modelos. O esquema numérico era aparentemente simples: quanto maior o número, mais novo o modelo. No entanto, dois tipos de sistemas de numeração foram usados. O Monk chamou sua versão de “Mark 4″, e a reação do primeiro Doctor sugeria que ele tinha um modelo com números baixos. encarnações posteriores e outros Time Lords chamam a TARDIS do Doctor de “Tipo 40″. É possível que cada tipo possuísse várias marcas. TARDIS geralmente são citadas usando a nomenclatura Tipo X. O modelo mais antigo de conhecido foi o Type-one, que era mal desenhada, perigosa e difícil de ligar. Algumas tinham suas próprias mentes, com uma história de fuga e de viagens pelo Universo. O segundo Doctor, enquanto trabalhava para a Celestial Intervention Agency, possuiu brevemente uma TARDIS 97 Type. A quinta encarnação do Doctor uma vez disse que deveria fazer um upgrade para uma TARDIS 57 Type. Em outra ocasião, ele observou que uma Type 70 lhe permitiria viajar entre uma grade de distorção temporal, mas que o sua Type 40 não foi fabricada para uma “abordagem de força bruta”. Em sua oitava encarnação, encontrou a Type 103, e disse que era quase-humana. Quando o Doctor estava em sua quarta encarnação, toda a linha Type 40 foi tirada de circulação. Esta política aparentemente ajudou a polícia dos Time Lords, reduzindo o número total de cápsulas TT em uso em um determinado momento no tempo. O policiamento foi ainda mais facilitado, garantindo que as unidades individuais do mesmo modelo possuíssem a mesma chave. MILITAR Em mais de uma ocasião, o Doctor encontrou TARDIS de batalha, carregando torpedos temporais. Interior DESIGN A TARDIS possui seu característico interior maior que o exterior, isso se dá por uma misteriosa tecnologia de Gallifrey que é capaz de alocar grandes espaços em pequenas dimensões. O próprio Doutor (Quarto) explicou a Leela, basicamente o espaço maior (interior) é movido fazendo com que o espaço menor (exterior) parece maior, difícil de entender eu sei. Além disso, a TARDIS muda seu interior de acordo com a vontade de seu usuário e seu gosto tendo ao todo oito versões de seu interior. De alguma forma a TARDIS mantém armazenadas todas as versões anteriores de seu interior dentro de seu infinito labirinto de salas e quartos. VIDA E CONSCIÊNCIA A TARDIS é de certo modo algo vivo, isso foi provado desde o primeiro episódio com o aviso de Susan a seu professor Ian, e ela (a TARDIS) já provou várias vezes a existência de sua vida e consciência as vezes conversando e agindo como um ser vivo com alguns dos companheiros do Doutor. A TARDIS é tão viva ao ponto de casos de morte de seu usuário ela se dirige à estrela mais próxima e morre; ela também pode pode interferir as pessoas que estão em seu interior, as confundindo ou as agredindo. '' '' en:The Doctor's TARDIS bg:ВИОИВК(Доктор) es:TARDIS he:הטארדיס של הדוקטור nl:Tardis ru:ТАРДИС Докторa Categoria:Artefatos gallifreyanos